I Got My Mind Set On You
by YinYangSisters
Summary: What if Wesley had met Fred long before Angel? When they were both in their late teens? He was a Watcher in training and she was a talented Maths student wanting to break free. ONE-SHOT.


**I am writing this one-shot because I am in denial about Fred and Wesley, THEY DESRVE TO TOGETHER DAMN YOU!**

Disclaimer- I do not own Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters, they are all Joss Whedon's.

* * *

_I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you  
_

* * *

Wesley Wyndam-Price had never been one for parties.

Or any other such social events.

He was 17 years old, in the prime of his youth. He was well on his way to being a very accomplished Watcher (if he did say so himself) and had just been named Head Boy.

So it was damned unlikely that he was going to wash it all away by engaging in forgotten drunken nights, especially abroad.

Ah, yes, America. He had only ever been there once when he was much younger with his mother and father, this time however it was for entirely different matters.

Now he was here on official Watcher business, and if he did well perhaps Father would actually congratulate him.

He wasn't about to bet his life on it though.

He just wished his peers would function in the same way as he did, but no, instead they drag him to this god forsaken bar, where it was highly unlikely they would be served and try to pick up woman, that frankly, he would rather have nothing to do with.

Glancing through the musky, sweat filled air; Wesley Wyndam-Price spotted a slot machine.

Now he wasn't one to gamble, never in fact, however considering the circumstances and the fact he couldn't drink his problems away, he headed over.

Once at the dreaded, colourful machine, took his change out of his pocket, sighed and began to play.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and still no luck, he was beginning to think the best route for him was to stop before he lost all of his money.

Glancing across the room once again to see his associates, he spotted them laughing amongst themselves obnoxiously and drunk (goodness knows how they managed to get hold of alcohol anyway) when his heart suddenly stopped.

There, sitting next to one of the burlier of his peers, was an Angel.

Now he knew she wasn't a literal Angel, he'd seen pictures of them (he was Head Boy you know!) but for a split second he was sure that was exactly what he was staring at.

Long brown hair cascaded down her back, her big doe like eyes sparkling in the light of the bar. He was too far away to see what colour they were but he was certain it would suit her.

She laughed at something the brute said, he could just make out the sound.

He was sure his heart nearly stopped at the beauty of it.

Suddenly, hope!

She turned to face him, as if sensing his blatant staring and smiled, a sweet smile full of hope and everything good in the world.

It was then Wesley noticed something that changed the course of his life forever.

When she smiled there was a little line, hidden at the corner of her mouth. He let out a breath.

A hidden kiss.

Just like from Peter Pan, his mother would read to him the story every single night when he was a child and he had always dreamed of meeting a woman with a hidden kiss at the corner of her mouth.

It was then (when she had turned back from looking at him, a delectable blush painted on her cheeks) he decided that he would win at this stupid machine and take her out.

That would out due the brute she was with, what could go wrong.

With a smile to himself he turned back to the machine and inserted some more money.

* * *

_But it's gunna take money  
A whole a lot of spending money  
It's gunna take plenty of money  
To do it right child_

* * *

He was starting to think that this was a bad idea .

He was nearly out of money and he hadn't one a penny of it back.

But every time he was going to pull away, assure himself he was being stupid. He thought of her smile, her laugh, her kiss.

He wanted to know what she smelt like, and what colour her eyes were. What made her laugh, cry, what made her...HER.

With that thought he would turn back and waste more money.

Halfway through the next slot, he heard her laugh louder than usual at something one the men had said.

With his grip tight around the lever, knuckles turning white, he carried on.

He should be studying.

* * *

_It's gunna take time  
A whole lot of precious time  
It's gunna take patients and time_

* * *

"Mmmmmh" he groaned as he lost more money

* * *

_To do it, to do it, to do it, to do it,  
to do it, to do it right child_

* * *

He sighed, resisting the urge to repetitively hit his head against the machine, he stood back as he lost the last of his money he had on him.

Feeling extremely down put, he glanced back to where his Angel sat.

She wasn't there!

They must have scared her off. Feeling even more frustrated than before he attempted to kick the machine.

Attempted being the key word of course.

"Aghhhh" he winced as he grasped at his poor foot, now being the subject of his anger.

"You know, kicking it really doesn't help"

Wesley jumped about a foot in the air, turning quickly to see who had spoken.

His heart began to pick up speed again as he saw his bright Angel standing in front of him, smiling like she didn't know the affect she had on him.

She probably didn't.

"Oh speak again bright Angel" he thought

"W-What?" he stuttered, cursing himself as he did for coming of as soft.

She simply giggled

"The machine, it won't work any better if you kick it"

"O-Oh, right"

"I'm Fred" she held her hand out.

He took it eagerly.

"I-I'm, ah, that is to say, I...er...well...HEAD BOY!"

"What!" she sounded alarmed by his outburst.

Letting go of her hand he stood back trying to gain control of himself and the situation all at once. Remembering the last American film he had seen, he slicked his hair back and smirked at her, trying to look cool.

"Wesley Wyndam-Price, at your service" smirking at her eyebrow quirk he leaned against the bar stool.

A very bad move on his part because as he did it broke.

Really broke.

With a thundering CRACK, Wesley was sent toppling to the floor, right onto his wrist which also made a great crack.

"BLOODY HELL!" He cursed, cradling his wrist whilst trying to regain some dignity.

Fred was quickly at his level trying to look at his cradled wrist.

"Goodness, Wesley are you okay?"

"I..uh, think so"

"Let me look"

"Well, I.."

Fred then took a (very much blushing) Wesley's hand into her own, examining the wrist. Gazing at his wrist, then at him she spoke.

"We should head to the hospital, there's a 76% chance this is broken"

Oh.

Drat.

"R-Right, I'll head there then"

"Oh you're not going alone! Your friends are way to drunk, I'll walk you there, it's not to far from here"

"O-Oh thank you...Fred"

"Your Welcome Wesley"

"That's a great accent you got yourself there"

Blushing brightly again, he only nodded as they headed out the door.

She smiled at him.

"Shall we get going then"

"It's a date"

Oh, God, he hadn't meant to say that! But she only continued to smile at him.

"A date it is, Head Boy"

Laughing with her (although blushing all the same) he walked with her, chatting about her life and her interests, she was very good at maths apparently.

When they had finally reached the hospital, she had given him her number, telling him to contact her as soon as he was out of there, no matter what the time.

And while he was filling out his information, he was only thinking of her and how to impress her with their next date. He had already began planning it and everything he was going to say.

Brown, he thought to himself, his Angel's eyes were Brown.

* * *

_I got my mind set on you_  
_I got my mind set on you_  
_I got my mind set on you_  
_I got my mind set on you_

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I needed it to make up for my angst at their deaths  
Review Please  
And maybe some suggestions for the next one-shot, any fandom.**


End file.
